Comienzo
by DarkinocensDLT
Summary: One-shoot, de los sentimientos y pensamientos de Orihime hacia Ulquiorra. Luego de años de la saga de Hueco Mundo.


**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo, solo hago esto con intención, de divertirme.

* * *

**Nota: **Este Fic estaba en el rincón de mi Querido Ulquiorra *portátil Bautizado hace dos años * no hay mucho que decir, solo que pido disculpas por la demora.

Ahora si disfruten

**BLEACH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A la mayoría de los Vongolas, pero en especial a Gokudera, Yamamoto y por ultimo Hibari ya que Tsuna es muy denso ¬¬_

_Aun lo recuerdo….aun lo puedo sentir como si fuese ese instante, esa mirada esmeralda, esa piel pálida como la luna, ese cabello como el ébano, esa coz plana y sin emoción._

_Aun recuerdo a la persona…No, al Hueco que me obligo a sumergirme en la oscuridad._

_Si, aun te recuerdo Ulquiorra Siffer. Aun después de cinco años, de la última vez que te vi._

_Que irónica es la vida, y su desenlace, mi mundo cambio drásticamente, el tiempo ha cambiado, y ya no estoy con mis amigos de colegio, ya no mas la ciudad de Karakura._

_Ya no mas Hollow, ya no mas Shinigamis ni Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Es triste ya no estar con mis amigos, pero el mundo cambia como he dicho, es verdad que pase buenos tiempos con ellos, pero eso no permitió que aguantara el ver al que le declare esta y cinco vidas mas mi amor con otra mujer._

_En verdad fui muy infantil al haberlo hecho, pero bueno era una niña enamoradiza, de una persona fuerte y agradable. Me alegro que la persona con la que está en este momento, logre ayudarlo en lo que necesite, porque él es mi amigo y como mi amigo solo le deseo lo mejor, en esta vida y en la otra, y ella estará con él en ese lapso de tiempo._

_Es cómico si lo pienso, pero así es la vida, en verdad espero que Rukia logre ayudar a Ichigo en todo._

_Pero a lo que estoy escribiendo es a lo que siento o más bien, sentí en el momento del encierro en Las Noches. _

_El dolor de verme perdida en la oscuridad, el sentirme ahogada en un mar negro y sin poder salvarme, con el fin de proteger a mis amigos, con el único fin de poder hacer tiempo para ellos y que derroten al enemigo, en verdad fui muy ingenua en creer que podría protegerlos, lo único que conseguí fui el conocerte._

_Conseguí el entender tu mirada que solo representaba vacio, y rara vez inquietud, tu voz demandante y frívola que me exigía el entregar mi voluntad a el enemigo._

_Aun recuerdo el tono inexpresivo de tu voz, clara y precisa, pero a la vez sin con un breve tono de duda y rara vez comprensiva, que demandaba el saber de lo desconocido, que demandaba el saber que era el corazón y el amor._

_Ulquiorra, me hiciste sufrir en mi encierro, me hiciste entrar en desesperación, desolación e inquietud, hiciste que desconfiara en mis amigos por un breve momento, e hiciste que me hiciera más fuerte, y me permitiste entender que puedo cambiar, pero dime, por que el precio de hacerme fuerte y ayudar a mis amigos, fue el perder mi corazón._

_Mis sentimientos proclamados por Kurosaki-kun cambiaron por completo, el haber ido al Hueco mundo lo hizo, tú lo hiciste, hiciste que mis sentimientos cambiaran en algo que es en contra de la naturaleza, y que de lo cual me di cuenta muy tarde, aunque es mejor ya que no sería reciproco lo que siento por ti._

_Aunque la duda nació luego de todo este tiempo._

_Dime, que me querías decir en tu último momento, cuando me miraste fijamente, y extendiste tu mano a mí, que era eso que expresaba tu mirada la cual me hipnotizo y me hizo olvidar de mi entorno para solo enfocar mi mente en ti. Dime Ulquiorra, que es lo que me has hecho, que es lo que sentías en ese lapso en el que te alejabas de mi. _

_Cuando rosamos nuestras manos en ese preciso instante me quitaste algo realmente valioso. Como he dicho, el precio de haberte conocido fue el perder mi corazón._

_No te odio ni nada de eso, sabes hoy es el día en que puedo decirte con toda honestidad. "**Mi corazón esta en tus manos Ulquiorra**"._

_Dime Ulquiorra, como hiciste para tomarlo en ese simple instante,… en el lugar en donde estés quiero que sepas que._

_Te amo Ulquiorra. _

_Y solo hasta el día de hoy puedo decirlo son titubear y remordimiento, pero este es el adiós a mis recuerdos preciosos y a esos días de tristeza y felicidad, ya que el tiempo me pide avanzar._

_Ya que me enseñaste el ser fuerte, debo de cambiar, y demostrar que ya no soy frágil, y eso lo hare para ti y para mí, porque quiero encontrarte y encontrarme, aunque no sea en esta vida, tengo muchas mas para encontrarte._

_Adiós mi amado Ulquiorra, siempre vivirás en mis recuerdos y en mi esencia._

Un ruido sordo hace que Orihime salga de sus pensamientos, un ruido familiar hace que se vire hasta dar con una seria Tatsuki Arisawa, la cual solo está mirando fijamente a su amiga peli naranja con melancolía y resignación.

―Orihime, vámonos tu vuelo es mañana y ya es tarde para estar en el parque además este lugar me trae malos recuerdo y es escalofriante ―dijo una la chica de ahora cabellera larga y negra de ojos chocolate, parada a un lado de su amiga peli naranja, cerca del parque en el que se conocieron por primera vez.

―Si Tatsuki. Ya he terminado de confesarme a él, y recordar momentos de los cuales no me arrepiento en esta vida ―dijo dándole una lánguida sonrisa a su amiga, mientras empezaba a caminar hasta un lado del parque.

― ¿En verdad tienes que irte a Rusia? ―pregunta, dándole una mirada seria y siguiendo a su amiga.

―Mi trabajo me lo pide Tatsuki, y es mejor que me vaya, necesito cambiar mi ambiente si quiero crecer ―dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del parque hasta llegar a un automóvil negro.

―Eres mala, vienes a Karakura desde Tokyo muy rara vez desde que salimos de la secundaria, y solo vienes a despedirte y para estar en este parque y decir tus sentimientos a un Hollow, en verdad no te entiendo, ¿por qué no saludas a los chicos? En verdad están sentidos por tu ausencia ―pregunta un poco resentida, dándole una mirada nostálgica a la peli naranja, la cual solo mira fríamente a su amiga.

―No puedo Tatsuki, es mejor dejarlo así quieres, las cosas no pueden ser cambiadas además es mejor para todos el que yo me aleje de los problemas, aun que suene como si huyera quiero que sepas que esto lo hago para mí y nadie más, les deseo la mejor de las suerte a todos ustedes ―dijo mientras se subia al auto y lo encendía.

―El día de mañana, me tengo que ir, y empezar una nueva vida, lo único que me deja triste es el no poder verte, amiga mía, espero que puedas entender, que esto es lo mejor para todos, ya que mi poder esta sellado por ahora.

―Orihime Inoue, espero nos mantengamos en contacto y vengas a visitarme cuando tengas tiempo o no te perdonare nunca ―dijo dándole la espalda a la que una vez fue como su hermana ―dejando a una cabizbaja peli naranja la cual se animo en subir la mirada y posarla en la espalda de su amiga.

―Claro que lo haré, solo por ahora estaré ocupada. Pero no te preocupes, me mantendré al corriente con mi querida hermana, nos volveremos a ver. ―dijo dándole una dulce y rara sonrisa a una sorprendida Arisawa, mientras empezaba a arrancar en su wolswagen.

―Matta Ne, Tatsuki, saluda a todos quieres ―susurro dando una sonrisa suave, mientras arrancaba a un nuevo comienzo.

― ¡Matta Ne, Orihime! ―grito al haberla escuchado levemente.

―"Espero que en verdad cumplas la promesa de volver, mi querida hermana, solo me queda patearles el trasero a todos esos idiotas que te lastimaron una vez, para poder dormir en paz y esperar tu regreso" ―pensó mientras se dirigía a una cierta tienda con mirada determinada y deseos de sangre.

Los ocupantes de dicho lugar, estaban esperando la ida de la peli naranja, mas al ver a la amiga de esta, se sorprendieron, ya que la chica estaba molesta a morir.

―Ya se fue, dijo que les desea la mejor de las suertes a ustedes, que con el tiempo ella vendrá a verme como le ha ido en su nueva vida ―dijo con voz fría, los chicos solo sonrieron lánguidamente, ya que se suponían ese tipo de despedida de la ahora distante peli naranja.

―Yo espero que le vaya bien, y la suerte en su nueva vida sea lo que la acompañe siempre ―dijo Uryu Ichida, el cual se levanta y sale de lugar, ya que no tiene nada más que hacer ene se lugar.

Shad, solo hace un asentimiento de cabeza y sale, las palabras sobran ya que el si tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de la chica que fue como una hermana para él.

Ichigo y Rukia, miran a Arisawa y solo asienten la cabeza aceptando los buenos deseos de la chica que siempre se preocupo por ellos.

―Le deseamos lo mejor, sabemos que no le pasara nada ella es fuerte ―dijo Rukia mientras sale con Ichigo a su lado.

El dueño de la tienda ve como la chica Arisawa tiene el rostro sombrío, mas solo niega con la cabeza, el sabia que eso pasaría, y aunque les advirtió sabe que no podían hacer nada, ya que ese es el destino de Orihime.

Mientras eso pasa, dicha chica está mirando el amanecer de lo que sería su inicio.

―En esta vida te conocí, y en esta te perdí, solo espero que en las demás, podremos ser felices.

**Fin.**


End file.
